You're not a monster! (Gaara love story)
by Sophie-U.F
Summary: I don't really know what to write, so... read if you want to discover what the story's about! GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

(Sandrine POV)

#Dream ON#

- Mama, mama! You haven't read me a story yet! - I kept calling my mother.

I got up from my bed and headed quickly towards the living room. As I entered the room, my feet splashed on a blood pool, I froze as I saw the source of it. My mother was on the floor, motionless and covered in her own blood. My father was hear of her with a bloody kunai on his hands, his face was emotionless as he looked down at her corpse.

- Papa...?! - I whispered swiftly.

My father dropped off the knife as he looked up in my direction, I was too scared and shocked to run away. My father grabbed my arm and dragged to his and my mother's room. He tossed me onto their bed and...

#Dream OFF#

I woke up, leaned on a tree. That wasn't a dream, that was the memory of how my life had turned into a complete nightmare when I was just 5 years old.

- Hey, Sandy... You okay? - Sato's voice brought me back to the present time. That's right, we were heading back to the village after a small escorting mission. - You seem... disturbed! - he stated.

- Don't worry, I'm fine! - I answered with a smile.

- Another nightmare? - I heard Riku asking.

- Yeah, I guess... - I just shrugged.

- Want to talk about it? - Sato asked worriedly.

- Not really... No! - I replied.

- Fine, suit yourself! - he sighed in defeat causing me to smile lightly.

- You've been having a lot of those lately! - Riku suggested, before raising his eyebrow. - Why does it always happen when we're going back to Suna?

- I said, I don't want to talk about it! - I stated with a glare directed to him (he knew better than to angry me). Don't get me wrong, they are my best friends, but neither of them knew what really was my past and my present life out of the team, and I wasn't planning on telling them.

Riku just shrugged it off, I got up and we kept heading towards the village. At the village, we parted ways and gone home.

Once I arrived home, my father was inside. I knew what was going to happen when he shouted:

- Where were you, little bitch!?

He dragged me to his room and did that again, I was already expecting it to happen. He always does it when I come back from missions. Sometime after I finished fixing myself up, I heard a knock on the door. I oppened it up to se...

- Gaara, what are you doing here? - I asked him with a very low voice, I didn't want to wake my father up because he could 'punish' me again.

- I was asked to tell you, tomorrow both of our teams head to Konoha. We're going to take the Chunin Exams! - he said, cold as ever.

- Okay! - I nodded, happy to get away from this house. - Guess I'll see you tomorrow then! - I kissed him on the cheek and headed to my room, leaving a surprised Gaara behind.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sandrine POV)

In the next morning, I left the house trough the window of my bedroom. I was at Suna's main gate when it was about 6 in the morning. 30 minutes later after everyone had arrived, the Sand Siblings were the last ones.

"So… Ready to go?" I asked, clapping my hands with a smile.

"Yes!" Gaara was the only one to answer and I knew why.

I was the only person in the whole village who talked to him normally, I was also the only one who dared to talk back and answer to him. That's the main reason why anyone understands why Gaara hasn't killed me yet, and to be honest, sometimes I even make that question myself.

We walked in silence for an hour, and I was growing a bit bored. I sighed in annoyance, hoping that someone would break the silence.

"So, Sandie…" Temari called, her fearful eyes never leaving the red haired boy. "Have you been having any nightmares lately?"

"I guess…" I nodded, trying to get away from the topic, but knowing she wouldn't quit that easily.

"Again?! Want to talk about it?" she asked worriedly, turning her gaze to me.

"No… I'm fine!" I stated.

"You sure, Sandie?" Kankuro asked from behind me.

"She's been worrying us lately because of those!" said Sora, butting into the conversation.

"Can you stop the pointless talk!?" Gaara said, making it sound more like an order than like a request. Both his siblings and my teammates looked down and stayed silent.

"They were just worried, you know?!" I told him. "There was no need to be so harsh."

The red haired boy turned to me and shot me a death glare, we all stopped in our tracks.

"That look doesn't affect me and you know it, why do you keep trying?" I asked bluntly.

The next second, I was grabbed by his sand. Sora and Riku gasped, Kankuro and Temari stepped back, I could feel the fear emanating from the four genin as Gaara glared at me. His glare didn't scare me, I actually felt some kind of empathy, probably because I knew how alone he felt.

After my mother's death, my father told everyone I had been the one to kill her, ever since then, I was treated like a monster.

I remained calm as Gaara held me still with his sand, I knew he would never hurt me. I smile.

"You know you don't want to do that!" As I said this, he sighed and his sand released me.

(Kankuro POV)

He just released her… again! I never understood how that girl always escapes from his grasp alive with just a couple of words.

If it was anyone else, even me or Temari, his own siblings, that person would've been dead by now. But… that girl, agh… I don't get it! That boy only cares for himself, right? But, with Sandrine, it's different! I remember…


End file.
